Happy Birthday!
by nikinou
Summary: Stan had another surprise for Peggy.


"Anita, that smells great! I am starving! Ya know what, I'll do clean up. I'm usually on cooking patrol, so this is a welcome change."

Peggy gives him an exaggerated dirty look. She turns to Anita and says with a smirk, "He won't LET me do any cooking. He's like Mom, he thinks he's the only one who can do anything right in the kitchen." They both laugh.

"Bullsh...bull crap" Stan catches himself before cursing in front of the boys. "Anita, did she ever do any cooking, or even express an interest?" Anita laughs and shakes her head no. Peggy gives her a playful punch on the arm. Stan grins and says, "I rest my case."

Pouring himself a mug of coffee, Stan addresses the boys, who are finishing their breakfast. "So, guys...whadyya say? After I have my coffee and some of this deeelish breakfast, how about a catch? You guys brought your mitts, right? Or we could go fishing. There's a nice pond not too far from here. Poles are in the shed, we can use them."

Anita and Gerry's three boys have taken quite a liking to Stan. Stan always was good with kids, Peggy thought of him as a big kid at times. Early on, he would explain Peggy that there is no secret in interacting with kids. Just as with adults, all you need to do is talk, listen, respect their opinions, and always maintain a sense of humor. Once Peggy did start to relax, she enjoyed herself much more with kids. Since she'd given up her son, it was as though part of her would not to allow herself to attach to children. Like she didn't deserve it, she gave away her own child, she shouldn't be permitted to get close to any other child. Although the choice she made was the right one at the time, Peggy carried so much residual guilt, reinforced by her Catholic upbringing. Stan had no patience for guilt (or the Catholic Church, for that matter), all he wants for Peggy is to be comfortable and happy, and to realize what an amazing person she is, and be free of her inhibitions and anxieties.

Gerard Jr., the oldest of the three at nearly 16 years of age, answers first. "Can we have a catch and then fish afterwards?" His brothers seem equally enthusiastic. Since their dad's back problems began, there wasn't much they could do together as far as sports, other than watching ball games on tv.

Just then, Gerry came downstairs. "Mmmmmmmmmm, I knew I smelled coffee. Good morning everybody!" He kisses Anita on the cheek. Anita hasn't seen him so chipper in a long time.

Stan turns to Gerry and says "Hey, Gerry...the guys and I are going to toss a baseball around, and afterwards, we might go fishing...would you be up for fishing? We could go to the pond. You won't have to stand, there are those seats made from buckets out in the shed. We have a few people dropping by later, so we won't be out there too long."

"Maybe I'll give it a shot. And we can skip church today, boys. We're in God's backyard." Gerry responds with a smile. Anita is surprised again, pleasantly.

The boys clear their bowls and glasses from the table and go to wash up and get dressed. They race each to see who gets to go first in the outdoor shower.

Peggy is setting the table out on the porch for the two couples. She feels so glad that Anita and Gerry like Stan so much. It was so nice to spend time together as couples, she never allowed herself to dream she would be this fortunate. She started thinking about her mother. Katherine could have been here too, enjoying a lovely weekend out here at the beach, if she weren't so stubborn and self-righteous. Instead, she's alone at home in Brooklyn. Like Stan says, she's only punishing herself by not speaking to Peggy. Will she really NOT want to see her new grandchildren? Peggy decides not to think about that now, not spoil her good mood.

After breakfast, Stan and Peggy are upstairs, making the bed, getting ready for the day. Stan turned to Peggy. "Baby, do you like it here?" Peggy laughs. "You can't tell? I LOVE it here. This a a great weekend, and we still have a couple of days."

Stan smiles. "Ok, well...I have another surprise for you. We have the house for the month of August. That's your birthday gift. I was gonna tell you on Tuesday, but then I had another idea. I know you'll be on maternity leave, and I will take some vacation time...but there will be times when I will have to be in the office. I'm thinking of asking Sally if she wants a job...as a mother's helper. What do you think? She would have her own room, and could help out a lot with the babies. I was planning on having all the floors finished at home then too. You could get some rest and have company when I'm not here. What do you think?"

Peggy hugs him. "Wow, all of August! I would love to have Sally here. We would have to clear it with Don and Henry, you know. But really...Do you really think I'll need help?"

"Pegs, two babies will be no joke. And I don't want you out here all alone. You know I will have to go into work at least a few days each week. Sally is a great kid. And she can have some fun out here too. She had fun last night" Stan tells her with a smirk.

Peggy smiles. "Are you playing matchmaker now too? You seem more excited about Sally and GrillBoy than she is."

"Look, she's had a shitty, shitty year. She deserves some fun and sun. And we could use the help. And our house will be put in order without you and the babies having to live through renovation." Stan pleads his case.

"Ok, Don and Sally are coming over later, we'll ask them. Stella said they'll be coming in the afternoon also. Oh Stan, I'm so happy, so thankful. This is the best birthday I have ever had."


End file.
